El amor de dos estrellas
by usagi moonie
Summary: Mina se reencuentra con Yaten más pronto de lo que imaginó, logrando tener todo lo que soñó un día, pero no será fácil debido a la personalidad del atractivo ojiverde.
1. Capítulo 1

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **El amor de dos estrellas**

En un hermoso carruaje blanco tirado por dos finos caballos camargue, exquisitamente adornado con costosísimas orquídeas blancas en ramilletes que colgaban de forma espectacular, iban sentados una pareja de novios.

El carruaje recorría despacio un trayecto enmarcado por una valla de árboles de cerezo en flor increíblemente bellos, daba la sensación de ir por un bosque; era una noche estrellada, la luna llena estaba vestida de un fulgor plateado muy especial, las farolas que se encontraban por todo el camino daban un toque sumamente etéreo; una vez que atravesaron ese hermoso paisaje (lo cual podría ser un parque), el carruaje se detuvo a las puertas de un inmueble de imponente arquitectura, adentro del mismo podía escucharse a una orquesta interpretar una famosa marcha.

— ¿En qué piensas?—Preguntó el elegante novio.

—En lo mucho que he esperado por esto, y valió mucho la espera. Ahora a divertirse, ya quiero oír las carcajadas de todos los presentes. — Contestó la primorosa novia.

—Sí, aunque habrá quienes quizá no entiendan nada de nada. — Dijo el novio con una sonrisita maliciosa en sus labios.

El novio abrió la puertecita que estaba a su lado y bajó de tan romántico transporte, en el suelo habían colocado una alfombra roja que mostraba el camino hacia el interior del precioso recinto, abrió la otra puertecita y le tendió su mano caballerosamente a la novia para ayudarle a bajar del carruaje. Ambos se tomaron de las manos dispuestos a entrar a aquél lugar.

 **En Jyuban**

 **POV MINA**

" _Hace un año estuve a punto de cumplir uno de mis mayores anhelos, el porqué de mi existencia en esta vida, el don con el que nací; dolorosamente no pude seguir con mis planes debido a un problema que casi logra que el universo entero fuera conquistado._

 _Afortunadamente eso ya pasó y ahora he cumplido mi sueño._

 _Hace exactamente un mes acudí a una audición muy importante, no era mi zona de confort pero decidí intentarlo, nunca imaginé que me saldría estupendo, dado que jamás había cantado ese género, sólo algunas veces en la ducha claro; y además era para el papel principal, enserio que no sabía para nada que mi registro vocal es la de una mezzo-soprano._

 _Mina Aino cantante de ópera, ni en mis sueños más locos tipo cuentos de hadas se me había presentado esa visión de mi futuro. Me convertí en_ _ **Carmen Habanera**_ _a mis diecisiete años, el director de esta ópera quedó anonadado y me dio el papel; obviamente que para lograrlo me preparé muy bien, sobre todo en la pronunciación del francés, porque aunque no hablo para nada ese idioma, interpretando mi papel si tengo que hacerlo como si fuera mi lengua materna._

 _A pesar de tan grande responsabilidad, sigo siendo una chica normal._

 _Sólo hay algo que me hace falta para sentirme completamente realizada: Un novio. Sí, si ya sé, no te pongas celoso venusito,_ _porque aunque sólo eres mi querido diario, te amo tanto por ser mi primer confidente antes de que encontrara a Artemis, tú me enseñaste a desahogarme y no sentirme tan sola._

 _Lo cierto es que por el único chico que sentí verdadero interés ya se marchó y se encuentra al otro lado del universo para mi mala suerte. Mi corazón está latiendo muy rápido, lo cual no debería ser porque ya no hay forma de que él regrese. Ya basta, basta por favor, será mejor que lo olvide y no sé cómo hacerlo."_

Mina cerró sus ojos celestes al tiempo que cerraba las páginas de su diario llevándolo hacia su corazón envolviéndolo en un abrazo cariñoso.

 **En Kinmoku**

 **POV YATEN**

" _Mi suerte estaba echada, al fin me decidí a hablar con la princesa y declararle mi amor, esperé todo un maldito año por no atreverme, sólo retrasé mi triste derrota. Ella me rechazó argumentando que sólo sentía cariño por mí y que me quería como a un hermano._

 _¿Por qué, por qué tuve que enamorarme de la persona equivocada?, no sabía qué hacer, ya no tenía caso insistir, no puedo mandar en el corazón de la princesa._

 _Seiya me dijo que hice todo mal,_ _ **que primero:**_ _debí acercarme a ella poco a poco y ser detallista (esas cosas a mí no se me dan, no son mi punto fuerte),_ _ **y segundo:**_ _¿Qué por qué diablos esperé tanto tiempo para soltarle la verdad? Mi hermano es un idiota, sí, pero un idiota con la boca llena de razón._

 _Lo único que podía hacer era largarme de aquí para no verla con nadie más, no lo soportaría. Hablé con mis hermanos sobre mi decisión de regresar al planeta Tierra, y para mi mayor sorpresa ese idiota fue el único de los tres que no estaba feliz con la idea de ir allá, claro, él tenía sus propias peripecias con otra princesita; logramos convencerlo gracias a que es totalmente impávido y porque obviamente moría de ganas de ver a Serena Tsukino._

 _Hoy nos marchamos de nuestro amado planeta, lo extrañaré, sin embargo, es necesario que lo haga para poder olvidarla, y cuando eso pase tal vez regresemos o regrese yo sólo, quien sabe, por ahora necesito liberar mi alma y mi corazón de tanto sufrimiento._

 **En Jyuban**

Los ex Three Lights aterrizaron por segunda vez en la Tierra, llegaron de madrugada y decidieron quedarse en su antiguo departamento a dormir todo el día ya que estaban completamente exhaustos. Despertaron apenas comenzó a oscurecer, cada quien salió a hacer lo que quisiera. Yaten decidió que era bueno disfrutar de una buena obra de teatro o ir a la ópera, entonces optó por ir a la ópera. Cuando llegó miró la enorme pantalla (a modo de marquesina) que anunciaba la representación de Carmen Habanera y se dio cuenta que era interpretada por Minako Aino.

—¿Esto debe ser una broma? ¿Será ella?—, Dijo Yaten abriendo sus ojos verdes como platos y parpadeando muy sorprendido.

—Hmmm, primer día aquí y ya me encontré con sorpresitas, aunque no creo que lleguen ni a las 50 representaciones con ella de protagonista— Pensó el peli plateado ya no tan sorprendido.

Yaten entró al teatro y se sentó en su butaca, ya habían dado la tercera llamada, el primer acto estaba a punto de comenzar.

Las luces se apagaron y el telón se abrió, y ahí estaba ella; en su cabellera rubia caían rizos dorados preciosos como resortes, muy bien cuidados, eran abundantes y a simple vista se notaban sedosos y flexibles, sí, Mina parecía una muñeca de porcelana, su vestuario consistía en una falda larga amplia blanca con estampado de flores, un sexy corsé rojo que resaltaba su busto, estaba atado en cruces con una cinta negra a modo de agujeta y un chaleco o torera negra de manga larga y en su mano derecha portaba un clavel rojo.

Su hermoso rostro estaba maquillado como una gitana (porque interpretaba de hecho a una gitana), sus labios carmín eran magnificentes. Ella caminaba sigilosa y sensual por el escenario, coqueteando con su co- protagonista y comenzó a cantar:

 _El amor es un pájaro rebelde, que nadie puede dominar, y es vano llamarlo, si él preﬁere rehusarse._

 _De nada sirve amenazar o suplicar. Uno habla bien, el otro se calla; y es al otro al que yo prefiero; no ha dicho nada pero me gusta._

 _Coro  
¡El amor! ¡el amor! ¡el amor! ¡el amor!_

 _El amor es un niño gitano, jamás, jamás ha conocido ley. Si tú no me amas, yo te amo; y si te amo, ¡Ten cuidado!_

 _El pájaro al que creíste sorprender, batió sus alas y voló... El amor está lejos, puedes esperarlo; no lo esperas ya ¡y ahí está!_

 _ **A tu alrededor, rápido, muy rápido; viene, se va, luego regresa. Crees tenerlo, te evita; creíste evitarlo, y él te tiene.**_

 _Coro  
¡El amor! ¡el amor! ¡el amor! ¡el amor!_

 _L'amour est un oiseau rebelle,_ _que nul ne peut pas apprivoiser, et c'est bien en vain qu'on l'appelle, s'il lui convient de refuser_ _._

 _Rien n'y fait, menace ou prière,_ _L'un parle bien, l'autre se tait, et c'est l'autre que je préfère, il n'a rien dit, mais il me plaît_ _._

 _Chorus_ _  
_ _L'amour! l'amour! l'amour! l'amour!_

 _L'amour est enfant de bohème,_ _Il n'a jamais, jamais, connu de loi. Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime. Et si je t'aime, prends garde à toi!_

 _L'oiseau que tu croyais surprendre,_ _Battit de l'aile et s'envola; L'amour est loin, tu peux l'attendre, Tu ne l'attends plus, il est là!_

 _Tout autour de toi, vite, vite,_ _Il vient, s'en va, puis il revient. Tu crois le tenir, il t'évite. Tu crois l'éviter, il te tient_ _._

 _Chorus_ _  
_ _L'amour! l'amour! l'amour! l'amour!_

 **Carmen Habanera: Autor Georges Bizet**

 **POV YATEN:**

"Yo me encontraba boquiabierto, no podía creer la belleza y sensualidad de Mina, y sobre todo su enorme talento, esa voz tan potente y prodigiosa que alcanzaba notas altas y que podía alternar con maestría los graves y los agudos, era como un ángel bajado del cielo. Mi rostro ardió cuando Mina se colocó el clavel en medio de su busto, el pulso lo tenía acelerado, nunca antes había experimentado una cosa como esa, no podía dejar de mirarla y mi piel estaba erizada.

Los aplausos de pie no se hicieron esperar, el show había terminado".

 **PREPARATORIA JYUBAN**

Era oficial, los hermanos Kou habían regresado, no es necesario mencionar el alboroto que se formó en las chicas matriculadas en esa escuela.

Todo volvía a hacer como antes, en cierta manera, sólo que Yaten estaba vez actuaba más frío de lo normal, más que nada con Mina, esa chica rubia le parecía un incordio, siempre tan empalagosa y la primera en colgársele cuando lo vio de nuevo ahí, o eso demostraba al exterior, porque por dentro no sentía nada de eso, negaba que de verdad le atraía y mucho.

—Yaten, Yaten, ¿Cuándo volviste?, ¿Por qué no me avisaste?, te hubiera invitado a…

—Hola, Minako— dijo secamente sólo para interrumpirla y callarla—. Luego hablamos, ya va a comenzar la clase—.Y nunca hablaron ese día.

—Ah, e-está bien.

Durante un mes Yaten apenas y cruzaba palabras con su compañera de pupitre y puros monosílabos. Mina Aino ya se estaba cansando de su comportamiento, no la dejaba decirle cuanto lo extrañó y todo lo que había logrado como artista en un año.

Es importante decir que a pesar de que la ignoraba, de todas maneras siempre la miraba como si fuera otra chica o como si de verdad estuviera interesado en ella, sólo que Yaten volteaba ip so facto hacia otra dirección, y/o en ocasiones dibujaba una sonrisita en sus labios agachando la cabeza. Eso a Mina la enojaba demasiado y la confundía también.

—Hoy me vas a decir que te pasa conmigo Yaten Kou, te guste o no; ya estoy hasta mi invisible tiara de tu juego, y no dejare que te vayas hasta que me digas que fue lo que te hice—. Pensaba Mina mientras veía a su compañero de reojo.

En el descanso se fue siguiendo a Yaten, quien se dirigió a las áreas verdes de la escuela y se sentó debajo de un árbol como era su costumbre.

—Yaten, necesito hablar contigo ahora—. Le dijo la cantante de ópera con las manos en la cintura.

—Así, ¿Y de qué?, hace un mes que llegué aquí, así que ahórrate tu bienvenida, además todos los días tengo que escucharte hablar en esa aula, no creo que sea algo importante. El día está muy bonito, está muy soleado, la brisa es fresca y…

—NO, de hecho si es importante, no vine aquí a hablar del clima, ¿Yo qué te hice para me que trates así, explícamelo?

—Nada, no me hiciste nada Minako —. "Sólo me hechizaste como la gitana que interpretas en la ópera" — dijo el chico en su mente.

—Entonces… porque me ignoras tanto, después me miras como si tuviera algo raro en la cara y por último te ríes de mi por lo bajo, te burlas cuando yo ni siquiera he dicho un chiste ni me he despistado por nada, me enerva que hagas eso. Se supone que habíamos dejado nuestros problemas a un lado cuando se fueron, creí que éramos amigos.

—Pues eso te pasa por creer, simplemente yo… no tengo porque darte explicaciones sobre mi forma de ser.

—Lo siento pero no me voy a quedar con la duda—. Mina se le puso enfrente a su derecha y súbitamente se arrodilló en el pasto para quedar a centímetros del rostro de Yaten, el chico estaba sorprendido, no se esperaba algo así, los pómulos se le pusieron de un rosa pálido y respiraba agitado, estaba algo nervioso también.

—¿Pero qué haces?, aléjate de mí Mina.

—¿Y por qué no me alejas tú?, anda hazlo, atrévete. Oye, estas rojo, y nervioso—. Le dijo mientras lo inspeccionaba con mucha curiosidad y parpadeando sus transparentes ojos azules.

—A ver ¿Qué te ocurre Kou?—. Soltó la rubia en voz apenas audible, Yaten volteó para otro lado y Mina le tomó el rostro para que la viera a los ojos. Y le estampó un beso en la boca al peli plateado arrebatadamente, el chico forcejeo pero al final le correspondió sólo que no quería demostrárselo.

Estuvieron así unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Yaten soltó los dulces labios de Mina y se quedó mirándola un momento, después se levantó y le tendió su mano a la chica para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, y por último dijo:

—Ok, mañana a las 10:00 am en el parque, yo tengo que salir ahora con mis hermanos, cosas de trabajo con el grupo, y no llegues tarde por favor. — Dicho eso Yaten se dio la vuelta y se fue casi a la velocidad de la luz.

—¿Queé?, ¡Yaaaten vuelve aquí!, ¿es una cita o qué?—, le gritaba Mina muy ofendida porque lo había besado, le gustó o eso parecía y sólo la dejaba ahí con la palabra en la boca, menos mal le había hecho una invitación, sino iría tras él y lo ahorcaría.

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Mina estaba emocionadísima y nerviosa a la vez, sentía que no podía entender al chico Kou, naturalmente no sabía que pensar de él; sí su reacción hacia el beso que le robó era porque ella le gustaba o porque no quiso ser un patán o ¿Por qué?

De por sí ya se sentía presionada ahora estaba a punto de enloquecer por no poder decidir que outfit ponerse para ese compromiso o cita o lo que fuera, su armario ahora era su cama, era todo un divertido desorden.

Artemis, su querido guardián y amigo le dijo que se calmara y le señaló con su patita un hermoso vestido que hasta la etiqueta tenía aun, era color rojo, de gasa, tenía una falda circular con varias capas de holanes con una caída hermosa, la blusa del mismo era sin mangas con corte Dior y escote en V tanto adelante como en su espalda, en la cintura llevaba un bonito drapeado, sus zapatos eran de tacón corrido de color rojo con tiras en los tobillos, se hizo un maquillaje muy natural, se colocó algunos accesorios y se peinó sus rizos para que quedaran más definidos.

Mina fue al parque para encontrarse con Yaten, llegaron al mismo tiempo.

El chico traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, una camisa de vestir color lilac y zapatos negros. Cuando vio a Mina con ese vestido tan sexy se quedó babeando prácticamente, en su semblante apareció un leve sonrojo.

—Hola, Yaten, pero que sexy te ves, estas guapísimo.

—Hola, Minako, ven te invito a la cafetería que está aquí cerca—. Yaten estaba nervioso pero no lo demostraba. Se fueron a una cafetería muy bonita, ordenaron algunos capuchinos y distintas variedades de pasteles y postres.

—Oye, Yaten, ya en serio, ¿Dije algo qué te molestara?, porque siempre te ves muy enojado con mi presencia, me ignoras todo el tiempo, es… es incomprensible para mí, si me odias te hubieras inscrito en otra escuela.

—No, Minako, yo no te odio, ni has dicho nada que me molestara, es sólo que no estoy familiarizado con la demostración de sentimientos ni con eso de hacer amigos, lo que quiero decir es que no confío en la gente, tengo… no sé si llamarle sexto sentido u olfato especial para saber cómo son en realidad las personas que me rodean, sobre todo porque no me gusta meterme en la vida de los demás y mucho menos que se metan en la mía.

—Ok, pero me doy cuenta que tu don tiene puntos ciegos, corrígeme si me equivoco por favor—. Mina tenía una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

—Exacto, a veces mi "sexto sentido", por llamarlo así, puede errar, pero eso no sucede a menudo—. Yaten comprendió que Mina era muy inteligente a pesar de su extrovertida forma de ser.

—No todas las personas somos iguales Yaten, yo quiero ser tu amiga sin ningún tipo de interés de por medio— Mina sentía todo su rostro arder.

—Gracias y mil disculpas por ser tan grosero—El chico se sonrojó levemente. —Oye, ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a ser Carmen Habanera?, es decir, ¿Cómo descubriste que podías cantar ópera?

—E-espera, ¿Ya fuiste a verme cantar?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Qué te pareció?, bueno, supe de una audición sobre Carmen, me preparé, me presenté y me quedé—Dijo Mina con mucho orgullo y seguridad.

—Te vi el mismo día que regrese, la verdad es que me sorprendiste, lo haces excelente, tienes una voz privilegiada, y honestamente nunca imaginé que sacaras todo tu potencial en algo tan importante como esa ópera porque no es nada fácil, sólo pocas lo logran, tu interpretación es espectacular.

—G-gracias— Mina sentía que el calor se le subía al rostro— Me alegra que te gustara, oye ¿Y qué tal me veo?

—Muy hermosa, como siempre— Yaten se puso un poquito rojo al decirle eso a la rubia, se preguntaba qué demonios le estaba pasando, que demonios estaba haciendo ahí, y por qué diablos se sentía tan nervioso.

Sí, increíble pero Yaten estaba encantadísimo con Mina, sobre todo porque notó automáticamente que la rubia era una chica con los pies en la Tierra, cualquier otra hubiera comenzado a presumirle desde el principio lo de ser cantante de ópera. Siguieron con su cita, platicaron de muchas cosas, por ejemplo del rechazo de Kakyu, como Seiya no estaba muy de acuerdo en regresar y que de condición le puso que continuarían estudiando en la misma escuela que Serena.

Por supuesto la plática se centró más en la carrera de Mina y en la suya con el grupo, ambos sonreían, se la estaban pasando súper.

Salieron de la cafetería para ir a pasear al parque y de un momento a otro comenzaron una pequeña y divertida discusión:

—¡Minako Aino! ¿Cómo es posible que siendo la protagonista no sepas quien creó esa ópera?, pero si viene escrito en la portada de tu guion.

—Sí, ya sé, pero se me olvidó, además lo importante es que no olvide la letra y la pronunciación de lo que canto—. Mina bufó y le sacó la lengua.

—Pero… ¿Y si te hacen una entrevista y te preguntan eso, que harás?— Le replicó Yaten

—Eso no es problema, yo no doy entrevistas sin pedir primero los cuestionarios y aprobarlos, supongo que tú haces lo mismo Yaten Kou ¿o me equivoco?

—Tú qué sabes, Dorothy (De buscando a Nemo) — Yaten le contestó dando un respingo, aunque en realidad no le sorprendió mucho que supiera eso.

—¿Q-QUÉ?, escucha Jack Frost, a mí no me dices desmemoriada—. Chilló Mina sintiéndose muy ofendida, encarando a Yaten con sus brazos tensos hacía los lados y empuñando sus manos.

—Es la verdad, y no me digas así burbuja (De las chicas súper poderosas). — Yaten frunció el ceño y enarcó una ceja al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

—Oye, a mí me respetas Hyoga de Cisne—. Le dijo Mina con un ataque de risa e imitando los ademanes que hacía el legendario caballero de bronce para su ataque de polvo de diamante.

—¿Cómo te atreves?, **¡Jigglypuff, yo te elijo!** —. Dijo Yaten muy indignado y con una ceja tiritando.

—¿Ah?, no es cierto, yo no duermo a mi público—. Mina estaba roja de la vergüenza pero en el fondo le causaba gracia.

— Eso es lo que tú crees— Yaten estaba carcajeándose, sus ojos tenían algunas lágrimas y estaba muy rojo.

—Y tú eres un…—$%& # Mina lo insultó mentalmente— tú eres un Glaceon.

—¿Eh?— Contestó Yaten muy extrañado.

—Sí, eres ese pokémon que es tipo hielo, es muy bello y participa en concursos, aunque es arrogante y presumido.

— Está bien, tú ganas.— Dijo Yaten con un gesto de agotamiento

—¡Viva!, yo gané yo gané—. Gritaba Mina y riéndose escandalosamente.

—Sí, si ya olvídalo quieres—. Dijo Yaten rodando sus ojos verdes.

Pasaron los meses y la parejita seguía saliendo regularmente, se divertían juntos, se hicieron novios, pero había algo que a Mina la mantenía dubitativa, ya que a pesar de que Yaten había caído conquistado, todavía no dejaba atrás completamente su gélida personalidad, era como si el chico no terminara de entregarse a ella como es debido.

A veces Yaten era muy distante con Mina, es decir, cuando Three Lights se ausentaba varios días de la escuela para cumplir compromisos de trabajo, el oji verde no le hablaba ni le escribía ni siquiera cuando tenía su descanso para comer, de esto Mina estaba consciente porque su amiga Serena tenía una relación cercana con Seiya y por lo tanto la mantenía informada de todo lo que pasaba con ellos.

Sumado a ello, Yaten no era muy cariñoso que digamos, ni tampoco detallista; y Mina ya se estaba cansando, ella era una chica que necesitaba que le demostraran cariño y amor, no sólo simple compañía, ya de por sí su ocupación como cantante de ópera era demasiado monótona en donde gente muy adinerada la halagaba en un mundo superficial.

Dos años después nuestros dos artistas seguían juntos, con altas y bajas como en cualquier relación de pareja, se amaban de eso no había duda lo malo era que los buenos momentos eran esporádicos porque Yaten seguía con su actitud fría de siempre, su orgullo y obstinación no lo dejaba avanzar, digamos que era como un círculo vicioso.

Mina no sabía que pensar, veía como sus amigas hacían su propia vida, y ella se sentía estancada, por ejemplo: Serena y Seiya se unieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, eran una pareja ejemplar, eran muy felices y se habían convertido en padres de dos gemelas. Este acontecimiento ayudó un poco a que su relación con Yaten estuviera bien por un tiempo, ya que el ojiverde estaba encantado con la idea de ser tío, y cuando nacieron sus sobrinas prácticamente enloqueció de amor por ellas, corrección ambos enloquecieron al saberse tíos.

Sí, todo era miel sobre hojuelas, hasta que a Yaten se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de dedicarle a su novia en un magno concierto de Three Ligts una canción que encontró en uno de los catálogos de "melodías prohibidas" de Seiya. En resumen la letra decía que el chico ama a su chica pero prefiere un amor libre, no sentirse atado.

 _ **No sé regalarte flores**_

 _ **Llamar cuando quieres tú**_

 _ **Porque mi cielo no es tu cielo**_

 _ **Siempre azul**_

 _ **Yo no, no cedo a compromisos**_

 _ **Me entrego con el corazón**_

 _ **Y respeto al completo lo que harás**_

 _ **En todo caso tú me importas de verdad**_

Mina se fue llorando del concierto, y no era para menos, ella estaba muy sensible, esa canción le recordaba mucho como era su relación con Yaten desde que se habían reencontrado, y como bono adicional la habían escuchado miles de personas y los medios de comunicación de espectáculos más importante del país, el cotilleo iba a ser muy cruel. Y los periodistas no tardaron nada en acosarla y rodearla como si estuviera en un coliseo a punto de ser desagarrada por los leones.

— Srita. Mina!, por aquí! ¿Queremos hacerle unas preguntas?

—Srita ¿Qué piensa de la melodía que le dedicó Yaten?

—Teníamos entendido que hoy le propondría matrimonio ¿Eso sigue en pie?

—¿Se lo propondrá en la ópera?

—Por favor déjenme en paz, ahora no, no estoy en condiciones de contestar, entiendan o el servicio de seguridad de Three Lights se encargará de ustedes, y no quiero hacerlo no me obliguen por favor—. Mina sentía que en cualquier momento moriría de dolor, aun así logró retomar un poco de calma y escapar de la prensa con la ayuda del staff de seguridad y la transportaron a su casa en la limusina del grupo.

Al día siguiente Mina despertó con los parpados pegados de tanto llorar toda la noche, miró su celular para encontrar cientos de llamadas pérdidas y mensajes tanto de Yaten como de sus amigas, iba a lanzar su teléfono hacia su cama pero en eso timbró, era Yaten e insistía muchísimo, Mina contestó:

—¿Qué?—. Contestó peligrosamente enojada.

—Mina, yo… estoy muy avergonzado por lo que hice, soy un idiota, es que nunca pensé que podría lastimarte, en serio no fue mi intención, te pido que me perdones por favor, admito que a veces soy un tonto ingenuo.

—¿A veces?, eres un patán, pero me parece que sería mejor gritártelo en persona y en tu cara, igual es culpa mía, yo sabía muy bien en lo que me metía y mi obstinación me enseñó mi destino.

—No, por favor no digas esas cosas Mina, tú no tienes la culpa…

—Ya basta, mejor dime donde rayos te encuentras e iré para allá de inmediato.

De acuerdo no tardare mucho nos vemos ahí.

Mina subió a su auto, ya se sentía más tranquila como para poder conducir, la noche anterior la limusina en la que regresó del concierto había pasado por ella para llevarla, pero esta vez sólo iría a gritarle a Yaten lo estúpido que era y tal vez terminar con él, ya había sido suficiente y no seguiría aguantando a ese tempano de hielo de apellido Kou.

La rubia llegó al estudio de grabación para "hablar" con el ojiverde, tocó la puerta y fue Seiya quien le abrió, Yaten se encontraba ahí y le dio al susodicho senda cachetada que hasta le dejó las marcas de sus dedos en su mejilla, el peli plateado se quedó en estado catatónico y su rostro estaba totalmente rojo.

— ¡Tranquilízate Mina por favor!, agggh que fuerte estas, cálmate por favor así no solucionaras nada—. Seiya estaba impresionado, ya se imaginaba la reacción de Mina pero no a tal grado.

—¡Suéltame Seiya! —. Es lo único que pudo replicar la rubia, estaba exhausta por el esfuerzo de tratar de soltarse del agarre del pelinegro.

—Te soltaré, pero sólo si prometes tranquilizarte, es necesario que hablen, tú también Yaten por favor no compliques más las cosas—. La pareja sólo asintió.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —. Ese fue Taiki, que acababa de entrar y vio todo muy extraño en esa habitación.

—Nada, ellos tienen mucho de qué hablar, vamos hermano.

Los hermanos de Yaten se fueron para que pudieran hablar y reconciliarse.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Yaten?, me has lastimado profundamente, no sé si lo hiciste sin darte cuenta o simplemente no te importó.

—Fue sin darme cuenta, no sabía que ibas a odiarla, sólo me pareció una canción muy bonita, normalmente Seiya escribe cosas que me causan un coma diabético.

—Estoy de acuerdo en respetar tus gustos, pero de ahí a que me la dedicaras enfrente de tanta gente y de la prensa, no sabes lo horrible que sentí y me siento aún. En realidad tu actitud hacia a mí no es reciente, eres tan incongruente, no te entiendo.

—Lo sé Mina, estoy loco y no lo niego, pero es mi forma de ser.

—Sí pero me lástimas, es más tú no te enamoraste de Minako Aino, sino de Carmen, el personaje que interpreto, y además yo creo que aún sientes algo por Kakyu, yo…—Mina comenzó a llorar y salió de ahí corriendo, estaba muy herida. Iba a decirle que quería terminar con él, pero por alguna razón no lo logró, bueno la situación era obvia.

—M-Mina, regresa no te vayas por favor, Mi-na…— Y pump, la rubia le cerró la puerta en sus narices.

Yaten se sentía confundido por la postura de Mina hacía esa "inocente melodía" como él la llamaba, no sabía si sentirse culpable, o deducir que Mina tenía razón, pero una parte de él también le decía que ella se comportaba de manera totalmente caprichosa e indudablemente era una exageración de su parte, según él. No pensaba cambiar de opinión bajo ningún concepto, no cedería por nada del mundo porque no quería ver caer su orgullo al suelo, no dejaría que se metiera con sus gustos y tratara de manejarlo a su antojo, ¿O sí?, ¿Quién sabe?

Decidió salir a alguna parte porque ya no soportaba nada, y para él nada era absolutamente nada. Taiki y Seiya decidieron quedarse callados porque sabían muy bien que Yaten no los escucharía, no lograrían qué pensará diferente, así que lo dejaron que se fuera.

Yaten eligió pasar al centro comercial, algo curioso y contrastante, porque él odiaba esos lugares que parecían una marabunta, caminó un rato para serenar un poco su espíritu, hasta que llegó a un local, uno en el que toda mujer quiere estar, uno en el que todos los aparadores son de cristal y tienen la encomienda de proteger maravillosos objetos en su mayoría de color dorado (o más bien accesorios) y llenos de brillantes y otras piedras preciosas, se acercó ya muy nostálgico a mirar un anillo de compromiso que tenía incrustado un diamante de gran tamaño, hacía algún tiempo que pasaba de vez en cuando a mirarlo, de hecho ese día tenía intención de comprarlo, pero ante las circunstancias por ahora no sería posible.

En ese momento llegó Seiya.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste?, ¿Me localizaste por GPS o qué?

—Porque te conozco hermanito, sé muy bien que este lugar te rebana el hígado como pan de caja—dijo Seiya con una media sonrisa y en automático se puso serio—.

— Pero aun así te gusta torturarte porque sabes muy bien que estas locamente enamorado de ella. Necesito hablar contigo y me vas a escuchar te guste o no.

— Pues espero que sea importante, ahora no me siento bien como para escuchar sermones, es decir, no quiero que me digas lo que ya sé. — Yaten lucía más tranquilo a pesar de sus palabras.

— Vamos a la cafetería.

—No, mejor vamos a tu departamento, aquí hay mucho ruido y lo que quiero decirte son cosas muy personales. —Dijo Seiya de manera discreta.

—Bueno, creo que tienes razón. — Yaten se sentía raro, nunca había visto a Seiya tan serio, pero bueno tenía sentido porque Seiya aun siendo muy joven ya era un hombre casado y con dos hijas.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE YATEN**

—Yaten —, dijo Seiya mientras tomaba una silla y la colocaba al revés para sentarse apoyando sus brazos en el respaldo. — Sé que tu intención era espabilarte del problema que tienes con Mina y quiero disculparme contigo por interrumpirte en lo que sea que estabas haciendo en la joyería, aunque a veces es mejor no callarse las cosas. —Seiya tenía una expresión de querer preguntarle algo pero no se atrevía del todo.

—No, no te disculpes, igual sólo estaba haciéndome más daño o tratando de reflexionar, o comprar ese anillo, ya no sé ni que hacer, la amo pero no puedo soportar que no me deje ser como soy, quizá lo mejor sea pedirle que se case de una vez por todas conmigo, uf no sé qué hacer me estoy volviendo loco.

—¿Crees qué esa sería la solución?, te estarías precipitando Yaten, irían directamente al fracaso.

—¿Tú hablándome de situaciones precipitadas?, te recuerdo que tú te fugaste con Serena a los pocos días de noviazgo y te casaste con ella también al poco tiempo, me convertiste en tío, en el más feliz del mundo por cierto y siendo unos adolescentes, — le reclamó Yaten.

—Sí, ya sé, pero yo no tuve el mismo problema que tú y tampoco estoy diciendo que haya sido fácil al principio.

—¿En serio?, y yo que creí que eran el matrimonio perfecto, que guardado te lo tenías. ¿Y tenían discusiones fuertes o cómo? —, Yaten no le creía del todo.

— No tanto así, pero si fue algo complicado adaptarnos, o sea, si, es bonito despertar todas las mañanas con la persona que amas con todo tu corazón y tener intimidad todos los días, y hablar y hablar por horas, pero no es así todo el tiempo, porque conforme vas conociendo a tu pareja y ya que entras en confianza, sale a flote el egoísmo.

—Bueno, ilústrame, cuéntamelo todo, sabes que no diré nada a nadie. — Yaten a esas alturas ya estaba con la curiosidad a tope.

—Ok, una vez fui a una fiesta con bombón, de la disquera, ya era algo tarde y al día siguiente teníamos que trabajar en un videoclip, así que le dije a bombón que ya teníamos que irnos, ella no se quería ir todavía pero aun así lo entendió, estábamos saliendo de la fiesta cuando el Sr. Okamura, uno de los ejecutivos de la disquera ya muy ebrio me pidió que no nos fuéramos y bueno entonces cometí un grave error, decidí que nos quedaríamos un poco más y…

—Y Serena aceptó de muy mala gana. —Dijo Yaten haciendo un ademán de comillas, y Seiya hizo otro de negación con la cabeza y con su dedo índice, cerrando sus ojos y una sonrisa como diciéndole a Yaten que era un inocente.

—No, te equivocas, se enojó como nunca la había visto, tampoco me hizo un berrinche enfrente de todos ni discutimos pero tomó las llaves del auto y se fue…

—¿Qué?, ¿Cómo, y tú no hiciste nada por detenerla?

—El problema fue que Okamura no dejaba de parlotear y para cuando me di cuenta ya ella estaba arrancando el auto, yo estaba a punto de explotar, entre al lugar ya muy desesperado buscando a alguien que pudiera ayudarme pero todos estaban ebrios y nadie me hacía caso.

—¿En serio Seiya?, ¿Y qué hiciste?

—Afortunadamente un amigo todavía se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos, le pedí que me llevara a buscarla pero me dijo que me tranquilizara, que ya regresaría; él ya había pasado por algo parecido en su matrimonio y me recomendó que no hiciera nada y no le dijera nada a bombón, me ofreció un cigarrillo y una cerveza, yo ni siquiera fumo, nunca lo había hecho, pero me ayudó a calmar mis nervios.

—Pero que inconsciente fue Serena, le pudo pasar algo en el camino, ¿Y qué sucedió después?

—Mi amigo tenía razón, unos minutos después regresó, pero en cuanto me vio fumando ese cigarrillo se enojó de nuevo y me pidió que por favor saliéramos de ahí, en todo el camino no nos dirigimos la palabra. Ya en casa si me reclamó que porque a Okamura si le había hecho caso y a ella no, yo preferí quedarme totalmente callado, y eso la enojó mucho más, no decía nada que me ofendiera pero llegó un momento en que me di cuenta que su ropa volaba a mí alrededor…

—Se quería ir de tu lado.— Yaten hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

—Así es, pero la dejé que tomara la batuta y dirigiera la orquesta, mientras yo sólo la observaba y me imaginaba el tema de Fígaro porque ya sabes va rapidito y es muy cómico…

—¿Qué?— dijo Yaten carcajeándose con ganas, imaginándose a Serena aventando su ropa al compás de ese clásico tema— _**"Afortunadísimo eres en verdad, afortunadísimo eres en verdad lalalalala, Fígaro Fígaro"**_ — cantó Yaten muy animado. — Ya no puedo más, lo siento hermano pero no puedo evitarlo, jajajaja. — Yaten se reía a carcajadas.

—Oye no te burles Yaten, ok si fue cómico, pero lo cierto es que decidí no prestarle atención porque entendí que yo tuve la culpa, fui un egoísta, cuando ella había aceptado mi voluntad de irnos de la fiesta para que al final yo le hiciera caso a ese Sr. Cuando ya iba a bajar con su maleta hecha, trastabilló en uno de los escalones y se calló, fui a ver que le había pasado y entonces me abrazó y yo hice lo mismo, la levante y le pedí perdón por mis tonterías, ella también me pidió perdón y… pues nada, aquí estamos con dos gemelitas hermosas.

— ¿Y entonces qué sugieres qué haga? Ya que me estas "asustando" para que no me case todavía con Minako— Yaten bufó rodando sus ojos.

—Lo que te dicte tu corazón, la vida sigue el paso que le marques hermano. — El celular de Seiya sonó—. Hola bombón, sí, si iré a cenar, espérame por favor.

— Vete ya, que te espera esa fiera— le dijo Yatén haciendo un sonido de rugido, mostrando sus dientes y usando sus manos como si fuesen garras.

—Claro, porque estoy en celo grrr. — Dijo Seiya sin nada de vergüenza y riéndose de Yaten como si le hubiera ganado una apuesta o algo parecido.

—Agggg, cállate y mejor ya vete hermanito. —Yaten hizo un gesto de repulsión.

—Ah, por cierto Yaten, toma. — Seiya le entregó su catálogo de canciones—.

—No gracias, ya leí tu tarro de miel, te confieso que casi termino con un coma diabético, o asesinado por Mina. — Dijo Yaten con cara de poca importancia y con la intención de devolvérselo.

—No, no es ese el que quiero que leas, este es digamos… la botella de esencia de vainilla, o bueno así le llamo porque son canciones de amor pero no son tan cursis, por favor elige la que quieras y reconcíliate con ella.

—Está bien, pero no prometo nada, gracias y espero que no sean tan melosas.

Ese día Yaten se dedicó a analizar cada una de las composiciones de Seiya, ninguna le parecía tan buena como para hacer que Mina lo perdonara, hasta que encontró la indicada pero oh sorpresa:

—Está es perfecta, pero…maldición!, Aggg Seiya torpe, la dejaste inconclusa, diría que menos de la mitad, no entiendo para que me da esto si no las termina de escribir; tendré que terminarla por él y lo obligare a que me dé todo el crédito a mí.

Lo siguiente que Yaten hizo fue tomar su guitarra para terminar con la canción, ya comenzaba a sentir los estragos de la condenada melancolía, ese momento en el que los buenos recuerdos comienzan a desfilar como diapositivas por la mente; la tristeza sale a flote, el cuerpo comienza a aflojarse y no puedes evitar agachar la cabeza, el pecho se compacta más y más, el corazón se siente oprimido, y de pronto notas lo débil que puedes llegar a ser, ya no puedes soportar y te rindes al llanto y aparecen unas ganas inmensas de sentirte completo, de estar con el amor de tu vida, todo eso y más inundaba su ser, a la vez que Yaten sabía que no podía perder las esperanzas y debía luchar por ella.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

Mi segundo shot (tal vez tenga dos capítulos más), quizá no es tan lindo como el de "Un amor único", pero así es como imagino la relación de Yaten y Mina si Naoko les hubiera dado chance, me costó un buen porque no sabía en base a que argumento lo escribiría, quería hacer algo diferente (Quise comenzar de forma sencilla porque después vendrá lo más padre"), que existieran problemas y drama pero no cosas como la infidelidad o los celos infundados, porque para mí estos tres chicos son perfectos, me traumo si los imagino haciendo fechorías.

La cancioncita que desató todo el problema se llama "La consecuencia" de mi cantante favorito Nek.

Habrá más obstáculos, pero prometo que se resolverán, ya ven que al principio hay un pequeño Spoiler del final. Gracias mil por leerlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A NAOKO TAKEUCHI SENSEI**

 **El amor de dos estrellas**

 **CAPÍTULO II**

Las cosas seguían mal entre Mina y Yaten, la chica de cabello rubio y enrulado no lo quería perdonar por su estilo tan tosco de "halagarla" y se preguntaba porque su novio no podía ser solo un poquito como Seiya, si se supone que es su hermano, o como Taiki, quien le dedicaba hermosos poemas a Amy, no era cuestión de hacer comparaciones fuera de lugar; vamos, ella siempre se encontraba demostrándole su amor y su cariño, por eso quería que él la imitara y le transmitiera esos sentimientos, es decir, ella no pedía que le pagara sus atenciones, simplemente necesitaba esas cosas debido a su permanente soledad en el pasado, y si Yaten tenía la suficiente imaginación para dedicarle una canción así, pues debió canalizarla con otra mejor y nada malo hubiera ocurrido.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde el dichoso concierto, Mina se encontraba deprimida, no salía a ninguna parte excepto para dar sus presentaciones en la ópera, presentaciones que le estaban costando mucho trabajo, lo que nunca le había pasado, tenía que olvidarse de sus problemas durante su trabajo, (Aparte era verano y hacía mucho calor, también por esa razón no salía de casa, al menos el aire acondicionado la tranquilizaba un poco); aunque a veces sentía muchas ganas de que Yaten fuera a buscarla en su camerino, pero eso no ocurriría porque ella no contestaba sus llamadas, otras tantas se preguntaba que estaría haciendo en esos momentos, lo extrañaba horrible pero como él no insistía un poco más pues tampoco sabía que pensar de él (cualquiera se daría cuenta que Mina estaba muy confundida).

Mina se preguntaba si Yaten estaba enamorado de ella, porque se negaba a dar el siguiente y más importante paso en su relación con ella, porque si no era eso lo que le quiso decir en el concierto, ¿Entonces a que se refería exactamente?, pero es que estaba claro, no había excusa alguna, además si él quería permanecer a su lado de forma libre, ella lo hubiera entendido aunque le doliera.

El enojo ya se le estaba pasando, pero aún se sentía muy ofendida.

Se levantó temprano para comenzar con su rutina diaria, cuando escuchó que tocaban el timbre, por un momento su corazón se agitó, tal vez era el ojiverde, pero la ilusión se fue abajo cuando escuchó que lo tocaban frenéticamente, eran las chicas, en realidad lo consideraba necesario, ya las extrañaba demasiado, además con Artemis no podía mantener una conversación tranquila porque el felino no aprobaba del todo su relación con Yaten y menos bajo las circunstancias actuales, siendo demasiado protector con ella, aunque claro, no le gustaba verla sufrir y muy en el fondo aceptaba que Mina era un poquito caprichosa, por eso había ido a buscar a las chicas para que hablaran con ella ahora que estaba más tranquila.

—Un momento por favor, enseguida les abro.

—Hola Mina— dijeron sus cuatro amigas al mismo tiempo.

—Pasen chicas, siéntense por favor.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —Preguntó Rei

—¿Has hablado con él? —Esa fue Lita

—Estoy un poco mejor, gracias, y no, aún no hablo que él— Mina hizo un gesto de tristeza.

—¿Por qué tienen que ser tan orgullosos?

—Serena! —Gritaron las demás

—Bueno, aún sigo muy dolida por lo que hizo, estoy acostumbrada a la crítica y los rumores que forma la prensa, pero en las cosas que tienen que ver con mis sentimientos…no tolero que me lastime así.

—Sabemos que eres muy sensible, pero no dejes a un lado tu felicidad, se aman y eso es más importante— Dijo Amy con mucha determinación.

—Amy, tiene razón, quizá Yaten hizo mal, pero sabemos muy bien que él te ama, es sólo su forma de ser, nada que no se pueda resolver con una buena comunicación y la comprensión de por medio. —Rei siempre daba muy buenos consejos, de eso las chicas no tenían duda.

—Sí, pero… ¿No se supone que cuando le dedicas un tema a tu pareja debe ser la que le guste y no la que te guste a ti? —Dijo Mina muy seria y sus amigas se quedaron calladas y mirándose entre sí.

—Eh… bueno, tal vez no es para tomárselo tan demasiado en serio, sólo dale la oportunidad de reivindicarse amiga—, Lita fue la única que decidió hablar.

—Sí, pero siendo sincera también me siento un poco apenada, no sé si quiera volver a hablarme, Yaten suele ser muy orgulloso a veces.

—Oh, vamos Mina, ya deja de pensar así o si no te colgaré al techo de cada uno de esos rizos que tienes en la cabeza y después te halaré de los hombros y haré que rebotes como si fueran resortes y te dejaremos ahí subiendo y bajando hasta que Yaten venga a rescatarte—Dijo Rei y las demás inmediatamente voltearon a ver a Mina con una sonrisa maligna y con un gesto de querer acorralarla.

En ese momento el timbre volvió a sonar

—Te acaba de salvar la campana—, dijo Serena muy divertida.

—Con permiso chicas.

—Taiki! —, dijo Amy.

—Hola—, contestó el novio de Amy con una linda sonrisa y un guiño mientras posaba su mirada amatista directamente en ella—, si no les molesta vine a hablar con Mina un momento.

—Está bien, vamos chicas—, contestó Amy con un marcado sonrojo en sus pómulos.

Taiki tomó asiento en el sofá y cruzó elegantemente una pierna sobre la otra, frente a él estaba Mina sentada, la rubia le ofreció un café y él lo aceptó con amabilidad.

—Sé muy bien que todo lo que ha ocurrido entre mi hermano y tú es algo que va más allá de una pelea por una simple canción, lo conozco muy bien y entiendo que él es un sujeto frío y poco asiduo a la demostración de sentimientos…

—Así es, pero dime ¿Cómo está él? —, interrumpió Mina con un gesto de preocupación.

—Bueno, aparentemente se le ve muy bien, pero se ha estado aislando mucho, no para de trabajar él solo, hay días en que trasnocha porque despierta con muchas ojeras y más iracundo de lo normal, después trata de disimular y así, es un círculo vicioso. Y dime ¿Tú cómo te sientes?

Mina tomó un sorbo de su café para después confesarle como se encontraba:

—Me siento más tranquila e incluso un poco culpable, temo que ya no quiera volver a hablarme, acepto que exagere un poco, ya que hace mucho tiempo que me acostumbré a los comentarios y todo tipo de crítica de los medios de comunicación—, Mina dio un largo suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos azules—, pero eso no quiere decir que su acción no lastimara mis sentimientos, me ofendió mucho y aun me duele.

—Comprendo, pero eso no quiere decir que él no te ama, yo mismo lo he visto cambiar mucho durante estos dos años, jamás lo había visto tan enamorado…

—Pero él lo estuvo de Kakyu—, volvió a interrumpir la rubia.

—Sí, pero eso era un amor platónico, producto de la constante convivencia con la princesa y de su instinto protector, nada que ver con lo que siente por ti, no hay comparación. Y por favor trata de no interrumpirme ¿Sí? —, dijo suavemente el amatista.

—Tienes razón, lo siento—, contestó ella algo apenada y prometiendo gestualmente que guardaría silencio.

—Como te decía al principio, Yaten es muy frío, pero a veces suele ser…un poco ingenuo, es decir, no se da cuenta que es demasiado directo para decir lo que piensa, simplemente no sabe tener tacto y confunde eso con honestidad, me refiero a que no lo puede evitar aunque quiera porque es parte de su personalidad; eso y por otra razón…

—¿Cuál? —, dijo Mina con mucha ansiedad y Taiki le lanzó una mirada para recordarle su promesa, y ella se quedó seria.

—Bueno, tú sabes, nuestra antigua misión como protectores de la princesa, nosotros fuimos entrenados con severidad y nos enseñaron a no confiar ni siquiera en nuestra propia sombra, a razonar de forma estratégica, a no depender siempre de nuestros poderes como Sailor Scouts, por lo que nos adiestraron para luchar a puño limpio y también con armas o con lo que estuviera a nuestro alcance, nos enseñaron a defendernos pero lo principal era que siempre atacáramos sin cesar, y no sólo eso, inclusive nos inculcaron no tener piedad con cualquiera que osara hacerle daño a la princesa y a nuestro planeta. Tú ves a Seiya como un tipo agradable que bromea todo el tiempo, pero si tiene que proteger a sus seres queridos es capaz de cualquier cosa. A mí me conoces como alguien racional y educado, pero también conoces mi otra naturaleza.

—Y ni hablar de Yaten, es un peligro vestido de Zac Pozen. Con esto no quiero decir que seamos unos psicópatas violentos o algo por el estilo, pero sucede que esas cosas cambiaron nuestra vida por completo aunado a la catástrofe que sufrimos en nuestro planeta, la verdad es que Yaten no estaba muy de acuerdo con la encomienda, tú lo conoces es un hombre sensible a pesar de su carácter tan fuerte, él quería dedicar su vida por completo al arte, detestaba la idea de ser un guerrero y al final tuvo que aceptar su destino, no fue fácil para él, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie Mina, por eso Yaten congenió contigo de inmediato, tienen más similitudes de lo que crees—. El silencio reinó por unos segundos y Mina dibujaba en su boca una O, estaba anonadada por lo que el castaño le acababa de decir, él no habla mucho pero cuando lo hace… uf.

—Taiki, yo… la verdad es que no sabía, al menos no con lujo de detalle, Yaten nunca me contó pero yo tampoco le pregunté, bueno ¿Tú crees que quiera escucharme?

—Claro, después de todo él cometió el error, pero créeme, mi hermano está muy arrepentido, y no tardará en buscarte de nuevo.

—Iré por él, no te preocupes Taiki, ahora sé que necesitamos solucionar nuestros problemas, no podemos vivir uno sin el otro y para eso estoy dispuesta a dejar atrás mi enojo y actitud de niña mimada. Además, ya no intentare cambiar a Yaten, no es correcto. ¿Crees que se encuentre en el estudio? Mejor le llamaré.

—Sí, es mejor que lo hagas, y pronto—. Dijo el amatista mientras se levantaba del sofá de forma elegante y varonil.

—Gracias por ayudarme a recapacitar—, dijo Mina, Taiki asintió y salió para darle privacidad a la rubia.

Mina suspiró, sintió que le habían quitado un gran peso de encima, tomó su celular y le marcó a su novio, daba tono pero no contestaba, quizá estaba ocupado en su trabajo, así que decidió ir al estudio a buscarlo. Ahí se encontró con Seiya y el pelinegro le dijo que su hermano no estaba y que había olvidado su celular, sólo le dijo que iría a caminar a un lugar especial para él. La rubia supo de inmediato que lugar era ese y se fue a alcanzar a Yaten.

Llegó al parque donde tuvieron su primera cita, comenzó a buscarlo pero no daba con él, caminó por todo el lugar y no lograba verlo por ningún lado, casi casi estaba llegando a su lugar de trabajo, hasta que se le ocurrió que debía buscarlo en el pequeño lago del parque en el que había un puentecito con barandales, llego a ese lugar y tampoco lo encontró; decidió quedarse a observar un rato a los patitos que nadaban graciosamente en el lago y refrescarse con la brisa que soplaba y meneaba su rubia y rizada cabellera, en ese momento sintió un aroma muy familiar y además la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas. Mina llevó sus manos a su pecho, el corazón lo tenía a mil, como si se le fuese a salir, todo su cuerpo comenzó a hormiguearle.

Se preparó mentalmente, tragó saliva de forma dura y se dio la vuelta con mucho nerviosismo, y ahí estaba el ojiverde, de brazos cruzados, con la cabeza inclinada hacia la derecha con una mirada infantil pero al mismo tiempo sexy y encantadora, en sus labios dibujó una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado, sus ojos verdes brillaban seductoramente y no dejaba de posarlos en ella, en su mano derecha (como escondiendo algo) traía un buque grande de rosas rojas aun en capullos muy finos y delicados, sus brazos los mantenía cruzados. Era un momento muy tierno, fantástico que Mina jamás imaginó, como un sueño y hasta cierto punto conmovedor.

—¿Me buscabas a mí, ricitos de oro?–, dijo el peli plateado con su voz aterciopelada y seductora

—¡Yaten!, yo… discúlpame por favor, por enojarme tanto y tratar de cambiarte, estoy muy apenada.

––No, perdóname tú a mí, me porté tan intransigente contigo y no te lo mereces–, le dijo el chico mientras se iba acercando a ella hasta quedar frente a frente.

–Te he echado mucho de menos, y necesito que hablemos porque ya no soportó estar lejos de ti.

–Mina, tú eres lo que yo más quiero, sé que soy demasiado frio contigo, pero es que no sé cómo manejar las situaciones en cuanto al amor, soy un neófito, no sabes la envidia que le tengo a Seiya; toma, esto es para ti– le hizo entrega de las flores.

–Yaten son bellísimas, gracias–, la chica tomó el buque y las acercó a su nariz, al sentir el exquisito aroma cerró sus ojos y sonrío de forma angelical mientras que la brisa jugaba con sus cabellos dorados y rizados, en ese preciso instante Yaten tomo con su pulgar e índice la barbilla de Mina y con su otra mano acarició los rizos de su novia.

–Yo también te he extrañado mucho Mina, más de lo que imaginas–, le salió esa frase al ojiverde con voz ronca y algo quebrada y en tono algo bajito, sexy y a la vez romántico. Mina temblaba como un flan y un escalofrío le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, estaba igualmente que no se la creía, era algo que no le pasaba a diario con el cantante de la rosa amarilla.

Entonces la besó, sintiendo poco a poco los suaves y cálidos labios de Mina, al mismo tiempo un cúmulo de sentimientos emanaban de su corazón, todos unidos y expresados en un beso dulce, desesperado, profundo y con la sensación de que el tiempo se congeló para la pareja. El chico movía sus labios de izquierda a derecha y viceversa, quedando sus bocas de color carmín por la pequeña presión que ejercían al besarse, lo único que escuchaban era los latidos de sus corazones y el ligero murmullo del aire que exhalaban y que daba la impresión de un arrullo que calmaba sus mentes. Mina acarició el rostro del ojiverde y éste de inmediato reaccionó y la imitó, Mina se dio cuenta al instante que Yaten tenía los poros de su piel erizados al igual que ella, y que decir de sus respiraciones un poco más aceleradas que al principio. El peli plateado sintió la necesidad instintiva de abrazarla y acariciar lenta y delicadamente los pequeños hombros y omóplatos de la rubia, como dicen por ahí el amor estaba en el aire y el chico por primera vez entregaba todo el amor que sentía por la cantante de ópera que tanto lo cautivó. Continuaron con el beso por varios minutos aunque para ellos sólo habían pasado un par de segundos, se separaron un poquito para mirarse el uno al otro en silencio.

Yaten fue el primero en pronunciar palabras para reanudar la conversación anterior.

–Ven ricitos, acompáñame a la sombra de ese árbol–, Yaten la tomó de la mano cariñosamente y la guio hasta el lugar al que él se refería.

–Sí, vamos a sentarnos un rato como lo hacíamos antes, hablemos por favor–, Mina aceptó alegremente la invitación del chico.

Entonces el ojiverde se sentó debajo del árbol apoyando su espalda al tronco del mismo, Mina se sentó a su lado y de espaldas a él pegando su cabeza a su pecho, Yaten comenzó a jugar con los rizos estilizados y flexibles de Mina.

–Oye Yaten, ¿Recuerdas cuando asistíamos a la preparatoria?

–Sí, ¿Por qué?, y fuíste mi dolor de cabeza

–Claro que no, tú eras el que siempre me molestaba.

–¿Ah sí?, ¿Y quién fue la que me quitó el examen de matemáticas para copiar y con el profesor a dos milímetros de distancia?

–No sé, la verdad ni idea–, respondió Mina cínicamente y volteando para otro lado con un gracioso puchero en su cara.

–Estuve a punto de morir de un paro cardiaco esa vez.

–Ay, bueno, es que no entendía esa ecuación tipo testamento y necesitaba verla más de cerca–,la rubia se rio de forma traviesa y le sacó la lengua.

–O cuando estábamos trabajando por parejas en ese proyecto de física…

–¿Cuál que no recuerdo?, ¡Ah ya!, ¿Era una lámpara o algo así?

–Así es, la que llevaba por dentro aceite de almendras color rosa y confeti metálico. Lámpara que provocó que toda la escuela y toda la cuadra se quedará sin electricidad y que pudo matarte niña despistada, solamente a ti se te ocurre conectar el dichoso prototipo sin colocarle a los cables cinta aislante primero, corrección que tú provocaste ricitos de oro.

–Si es cierto, tuve que aguantar el larguísimo regaño del profesor de física, la verdad es que sí me asusté muchísimo esa vez.

–Ahhh, fueron buenos tiempos ¿No?–, dijo Yaten suspirando al recordar su época de estudiante

–De verdad que sí, ojalá se pudiera regresar el tiempo.

Y así continuaron, recordando viejas anécdotas y hablando sobre su relación, disfrutando al mismo tiempo el paisaje y del aura amorosa que existía en ese momento y que despertaba de forma especial los cinco sentidos de ambos.

Hasta que Yaten cambió el tema esperando que con ello Mina se pusiera aún más feliz.

–Te tengo una propuesta muy importante, que estoy seguro te encantará, creo que ya es momento de que lo haga.

–¿En serio?, ¿Y de qué se trata?–, contestó la rubia parpadeando extrañada.

Yaten metió su mano derecha dentro del bolsillo de su camisa.

–Bueno, ya dime que es porque muero de la curiosidad–, exclamó la chica con sus dos manos empuñadas cerca de su barbilla y con una expresión de felicidad.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Notas de la autora**

Por fin, mil disculpas por desaparecerme tanto tiempo, pero es que he tenido mucho que hacer últimamente y no tenía el tiempo suficiente para escribir cómodamente y sin límite de tiempo.

También discúlpenme si el capítulo está muy corto, pero la verdad ya tenía muchísimas ganas de actualizar y si le seguía capaz y me pasaba de largo hasta escribir el final jejeje. Ojalá y pueda tener más momentos relax como este para subir el tercer capítulo lo más pronto posible, aunque sean a las 11:40 de la noche.

En fin, la verdad es que iba a dejar a esta pareja peleada un poquito más de tiempo pero no me pude resistir, así que ¿Qué les pareció, les gustó?

Mi parte favorita fue el besito, ahhh suspiros y miles de suspiros, todavía no creo que me haya salido tan kawai esa parte, lo disfruté como si me comiera un delicioso blizzard con mucha galleta oreo, mmm que rico!

Por cierto, este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga y descubridora Kay Cherry Blossom.

Bueno, gracias por leer mis locuras y no olviden dejar sus comentarios porque es el alimento del ficker, así como también déjenme sus sugerencias porque contestaré y tomaré en cuenta cada una de ellas.

 **Kay Cherry Blossom:** Muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios, me halagas muchísimo al decirme que he crecido mucho como ficker, y bueno está bien dejaré un poco de lado la modestia y aceptó que este fic es mucho mejor que el primero. Y si, Mina ya entendió que debe madurar y ser más coherente, que Yaten tiene sus razones para ser como es y que ya sabía perfectamente cómo es su carácter, él nunca fingió ser algo que no es.

 **Gregoriogabriel:** Hola mi lord, que tal,gracias por tan bonitos comentarios, y bueno en efecto Mina es grandiosa y está dispuesta a luchar por sus sueños de una forma u otra, y sin pensarlo logró enamorar a ese ojiverde gruñón pero muy sexy. Pues sí, Seiya es un súper hermano y esa anécdota que le cuenta a Yaten, ejem, yo soy la verdadera protagonista es que soy muy muy enojona y sucedió en mi primer año de matrimonio. Regresando al tema, el final estará muy chistoso (al menos para mí, a lo mejor y nadie se ríe jeje), sólo dame tiempo por fis.

 **Fátima Rivas:** Gracias, que linda eres, espero que te haya gustado el cambio tan bonito que le di a Yaten, y mil gracias por seguirme.

 **Guest:** Gracias por tu comentario, son bienvenidos siempre y mil disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar.

 **KittyKat:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, y bueno la verdad me encanta escribir sobre mis propias experiencias de vida, y que lindo que te gusta Nek, yo soy fan de él desde que apareció por este lado del charco, él sigue cantando y aunque ya está madurito sigue muy muy guapo. Ah, y perdón por tardar tanto.

 **CelticMagicGirl:** Gracias por dejar tu comentario querida, me alegra mucho que te gustara, mil disculpas por tardar tanto, pero créeme que si Dios me presta vida nunca abandonaré esta historia tan linda con esta pareja espectacular y famosa.


End file.
